sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion Patch v1.1
This patch was released on November 7, 2012 and is only available for Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion. "Stardock Entertainment and Ironclad Games are happy to announce v1.1 for Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion. This latest update adds dozens of new maps, balance changes and bug fixes as noted below. Version 1.1 is save game compatible with the previous v1.041." Changes Gameplay *New Maps! We've added dozens of new maps, including competitive multiplayer variants which normalize resources, militia and other factors (thanks to Pbhead and GoaFan77 for these). New maps include: **The Art of War Competitive **Battle Lines / Battle Lines Competitive **Blitz / Blitz Competitive **Close Encounters Competitive **Crystal Storm / Crystal Storm Competitive **Double Cross Competitive **Empires at War **Foreign Invasion Competitive **Fractured Lands / Fractured Lands Competitive **Gemini / Gemini Competitive **Hostile Orbits / Hostile Orbits Competitive **Kabel Competitive **Maelstrom Competitive **Melting Point Competitive **New Dawn / New Dawn Competitive **Pandemonium Competitive **Quick Strike Competitive **Random - Huge Multi-Star Competitive **Random - Huge Ring Competitive **Random - Huge Single-Star Competitive **Random - Large Multi-Star Competitive **Random - Large Single-Star Competitive **Random - Medium Competitive **Random - Mini / Random - Mini Competitive **Random - Small Competitive **Random - Vast / Random - Vast Competitive **Razor's Edge Competitive **Storm Front Competitive **Tempest Competitive **The Void **Triple Entente Competitive **Twin Empires Competitive **Typhoon Competitive **Unstable Alliance Competitive **Whirlwind Competitive *All corvettes are now unaffected by most harmful Titan abilitiesExceptions are Explosive Shot, which will still knockback corvettes in the AoE, and The Maw, which will still potentially draw in corvettes in the AoE (but won't specifically target them). *Ships should no longer try to use abilities on invulnerable targets. *Corvettes will no longer be explicitly targeted by Cleansing Brilliance or Reverie abilities (but may still be affected by them). *Corvettes are no longer affected by Magnetic Clouds. *Adjusted relationship bonuses per Pact with allies to grant a 0.2 Diplomatic Actions bonus per unique Pact (to a maximum of 2.4). *Adjusted relationship penalties per Pact with enemies to grant a -0.5 Diplomatic Actions penalty per unique Pact (to a maximum of -6.0). *TEC Loyalists: **Titan: Can now cast Group Shield on itself. **Titan: Increased started HP from 5400 to 5500; increased starting Armor from 11 to 12. *TEC Rebels: **Titan: AutoCannon damage increased from 110.5 to 121.52; Missile damage increased from 127.5 to 140.25. *Advent (All): **Deliverance Engine Balance Changes: ***Cannonshell speed increased from 12000 to 36000 (moving at the speed of thought!). ***Culture Spread effect increased from 5 to 15. ***The 25% damage buff to Advent player owned ships will now affect incoming ships as well as those already in the gravity well when the shot hits. ***Deliverance Engine shots will now reduce an enemy planet's Allegiance by 10% (stacks 3 times). *Advent Loyalists: **Global Unity now adds a 5% bonus to max. planet allegiance in addition to its other effects. *Advent Rebels: **Wail of the Sacrificed has been changed to affect all adjacent planets, ships and structures regardless of ownership. **Titan: Chastic Burst antimatter cost increased from 70 to 80; cooldown increased from 20 to 30. **Titan: Side Beam damage reduced from 130 to 117. **Fixed Expulsion tech to properly give its 20% culture spread bonus. *Vasari Loyalists **Titan: The Maw will no longer explicitly target corvettes (though they may still be affected if caught in the ability AoE). **Titan: Increased the cooldown on The Maw from 175 to 210. **Titan: Starting HP increased from 4802 to 5042; HP per level decreased from 459 to 436; starting Shields increased from 2567 to 2696; Shields per level decreased from 533 to 507. *Vasari Rebels: **Titan: HP per level increased from 405 to 445; Shields per level increased from 529 to 582; Armor per level increased from 0.58 to 0.64. **Rebel Starbases will now suffer from additional debuffs after a phase jump: Passive shield regeneration is decreased by 50%, Armor is reduced by 1.5 and weapon damage received is increased by 25%. Negative effects after phase jumping a Starbase now stack 3 times; debuff duration of all effects increased to 600 seconds from 60. **Armor Restoration technology bonus reduced from +25% HP / +5 Armor to +15% HP / +3 Armor. *Pirates: **Ships spawned from bounty raids made less random and weaker earlier in the game. **Pirate raids spawned via Diplomatic mission costs adjusted for revised raid levels above (i.e., much cheaper). Misc *Fixed reported null pointer crash related to buff spawning (thanks ezeltje299). *Fixed reported null check on first spawner buffs (thanks ateague1987). *Fixed broken Pirate Exterminator Steam Achievement. *Fixed broken Outstanding Resume Steam Achievement. *Steam Cloud Saves re-enabled and should now work as intended in multiplayer games. *Checksum detection added on multiplayer saves to validate that saves aren't corrupted. *Fixed Pact related crash that would occur if a player had more than six unique Pacts established. *Fixed null pointer crash related to Wail of the Sacrificed. Moddinkjjkjkj Notes *Change log as found on Sins of a Solar Empire: Rebellion v1.1 Change Log on the Official SoaSE Forums *Released: November 7, 2012